


【新水仙/新快新】多角关系和家庭伦理（梗）

by åD_éèª (miaooo)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, M/M, Narcissism, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/%C3%A5D_%C3%A9%C3%A8%C2%AA
Summary: 如标题。存在快、新、K、柯、亚瑟、スペイド的分裂情况。各人和各人的分身都多多少少有血缘亲族关系/somehow related。其实算上机器人斗还可以再加一个平衡一下的，只是没想到他/它戏份。就当成是新中心吧x，工具人!斗。短短梗。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【新水仙/新快新】多角关系和家庭伦理（梗）

**Author's Note:**

> 就算存在泥塑用语，大家也都是性别♂。

新差不多是实质上的一家之主。有妹(?)有房父母双忙，跟hykd好好谈着恋爱。

有一天家里幺妹亚瑟和跟他双胞胎的哥哥柯南在家里熊的时候无意间翻出了上户口的资料(?)和出生证明，得知亚瑟虽然跟柯柯长得一样，却是家里唯一一个黑皮，是因为其实是被抱养的。

俩小孩就慌了。找到gtxy跟他坦白并求证此事。gtxy只好说出了真相：7年前父母去新加坡旅游，捡到了不知是被亲生父母遗弃还是不小心把他丢下的亚瑟（名字是随柯南取的），带回了日本 ~~请不要串戏去jojox~~ 。因为和柯柯年龄相近，就当双生子养了。

知道真相的亚瑟很伤心。新一边安慰他，柯一边想，不是亲兄妹真是太好了，长大以后可以娶ta（。）

这边gtxy也有自己忧愁的事情。谈了两年恋爱的男朋友一直在以各种理由拒绝他的求欢。gtxy开始对hykd的真实性取向产生了怀疑。他偷偷排除一番发现，最大的可能性是hykd实际是无性恋。这让他有点崩溃。gtxy质问自己，能不能接受以后跟hykd步入无性的婚姻，并发现自己对此犹豫不决。想必hykd也对此很有压力，他们必须想办法处理此事，但就连gtxy也不知道有什么办法。

就在此时早跟他分开房间住的长姊spade突然夜袭（？），向他告知，自己的男朋友kid同时也是快斗的亲哥哥告诉他，hykd就是无性恋的事实。虽然精神还是gay，但他极大可能不会跟gtxy有性生活（夸张化的说法）。

spade说他猜想gtxy跟hykd恋爱两年还没有性，肯定会很寂寞，要不要和他一起相互纾解一下。

gtxy本想拒绝，两人都不是小孩子了。没想到spade直接坦白：喜欢K是把K当gtxy的替身。虽然青春期正常地走过去了，但变质的感情回不去亲情看待。spade还说K知道这一点并表示并不介意，甚至在知晓弟弟的情况后主动悄悄告诉了spade，并暗示他应该适度“照顾”新。

gtxy被这一连串的信息量震惊了，可他坚称对姐姐(?)没有那方面感情。spade很受伤：你不就是只想找比你小的。强吻了新 ~~是猫猫百合!!~~ 。新完全招架不住经验丰富的姐姐，在姐姐的柔情蜜意下被逆推 ~~拿下了童贞~~ 。

大概会变成新、快、K、スペ四人同居x，新有欲求跟姐姐解决。K：我全都要。jpg 甚至当着斗斗的面艹新给他看。【因为新K太出轨了所以no no，但是新スペ算互帮互助所以没问题（哪里）

我好喜欢柯南×亚瑟的骨科^q^ ~~【醒醒~~


End file.
